


Teammates and Friends

by FearlessHeroine



Category: New Friendship - Fandom, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Understanding - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Understanding, talking out problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set after A Dino Charged Kiss. After mending her relationship with Tyler, Shelby and Kendall talk.





	Teammates and Friends

It was only an hour after Shelby had talked to Tyler in the Café, and now, Kendall wanted to talk to her in the base. At first, Shelby didn't want to talk to her but remembering her three hours at church, she was taught that holding resentment for a person is a waste of emotion. So Shelby was mature enough to put aside her anger and went down to the base. 

Entering the base, it was quiet and empty, except for Koda, who was asleep in the cave. That explained the snoring for one thing. Regardless, Shelby put her energem in the wall panel and walked over to Kendall, who was sitting on a stool and had one ready for Shelby, along with two drinks. 

Shelby took one of the glasses full of Coca-Cola into her hand and sat on the stool, crossing her legs. 

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, concerned for Shelby. 

"Wow. You actually care about someone other than yourself?" Shelby asked, still angry with her. 

"Shelby, don't you think its time we made our peace?" Kendall asked, dead serious and Shelby's expression turned blank. 

That question gave Shelby something to think about. They had to settle their differences right here because if something like this happened again, it could cause real trouble for the team, the guys and for themselves. 

If they couldn't work together then the whole team would be in trouble. Shelby knew she would have to make amends with Kendall and it might as well be now. 

"If that makes you happy." Shelby finally said, although hesitantly. 

"Shelby, I just wanted to say, I apologize for the way I treated you. Back when you first became a ranger."

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." Shelby just brushed it off. 

"No, of course it matters, and we need you. My attitude was unacceptable. You are one of the most capable members we have." She smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If not for you, we would have lost the energems." 

"Thank you for finally putting your faith in me." Shelby's anger was slowly melting. 

"Shelby, I know you may think that I hate you but please hear me out. I don't hate you at all. Never have I ever hated you. I admire you actually, because every time you're on stage, just singing and dancing your heart out, you seem so fearless. You are everything that I wanted to be when I was your age." The scientist confessed. 

Shelby could see the innocence in Kendall's eyes and the pink ranger knew that the scientist was not lying. Kendall's words were sincere and heartfelt, and Shelby's brain told her to trust her bruised and broken heart. Slowly, the broken heart began to mend itself and Shelby found the strength to forgive her former boss. As Keeper would say, anger is a dangerous ally and it clouds your judgement. Shelby smiled at Kendall, who smiled back. 

"Okay, I believe you Miss Morgan. I'm sorry about everything I did and said. I was so busy punishing you I wasn't listening to how you felt." 

"So, you forgive me?" Kendall was hopeful. 

"Yes, I forgive you Miss Morgan. I never hated you either. You are just as beautiful, talented and intelligent as I am, we just share it in different ways. Miss Morgan, everything we're able to do is what you're able to do. You make all of our chargers and gadgets. You should be proud of your intelligence." 

"I am proud of my intelligence. But, it never seemed satisfying." 

"I know how that feels. But, you are beautiful in your own way." Shelby told Kendall, who smiled back at her. 

Kendall was very touched at Shelby's words, and the two women could feel the past anger and resentment they once held for each other just melt away like ice in fire. In a sisterly type moment, Shelby and Kendall hugged each other with tears falling down their faces. 

The two women had finally put their rivalry behind them and reached an understanding, and opened a door to friendship.


End file.
